Zen Sensei
Zen Sensei is a boss zombie in Garden Ops in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. He is small, quick and is able to make three clones of himself, making him a much bigger problem. He can punch plants three times in a row at close range, with the third punch slowing down the plant, making it harder to put distance between the Zen Sensei and you. At long range, he can charge up a powerful yellow and purple zen energy ball and send it flying at the player, doing impact and splash damage. Appearances ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' *Garden Ops: As a boss. *L.E.A.F. Quest, Fireworks of the Ancients: In the quest's boss wave. *Backyard Battleground: As a boss (Beta only) ''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville'' *Garden Ops: As a boss. *Town Center: Story quest Fight Zentrification. Abilities *Dash Punch: Punches the player 3 times knocking them back. *Sprint-Punch: Runs quickly towards the player and does a big uppercut that does about 20 damage. Similar to the the Gargantuar's charge slam. *Energy Ball: Charges up a ball of energy, and shoots it. It does a large amount of damage. Similar to the Super Ultra Ball. (In'' Battle for Neighborville the Energy Ball is shot in bursts instead.) *Decoy Copy: The Sensei will perform a pose, then summons 3-4 copies. They all have the same strength and attacks, but have a small amount of health. *High Jump:Jumps really high to reach higher places. Health Boss *Easy: 1200 HP *Normal: 1800 HP *Hard: 2400 HP *CRAAAAZY: 3000 HP Decoys *Easy: 150 HP *Normal: 175 HP *Hard: 200 HP *CRAAAAZY: 225 HP Super Karate Wave When the boss slots land on three Zen Sensei icons, a Super Karate Wave will occur. During the wave, Karate Zombies replace all regular zombies. There will be one Champion Karate Zombie. Elite Wave Zen Sensei's Elite Wave in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville is similar to their fight in the Fight Zentrification quest. Every time they lose a quarter of their health, they will start meditating, leaving them invincible and requiring the group to destroy the decoys. There is four the first time, five the second time, and six the third time. Strategies The Zen Sensei is one of the easier bosses to fight, provided you keep your distance from him. His only ranged attack is one that takes a while to charge, so you have time to avoid it. Try not to use any rooted abilities at close range, because his Dash Punch can knock you out of them. When he creates clones, it is advised to take out the clones first, since they have little health, and will cause a lot of trouble for you if you don't. Also, note that if you jump up onto a slightly higher place, you can hit him, but he can't hit and stun you with his punch combo, only fire Energy Balls at you, which can typically be avoided. This trick can help you out a lot in taking Zen Sensei out. Note that while Zen Sensei is programmed to use his high jump ability to reach enemies on rooftops, his AI usually cannot usually properly land on his intended surface, so he will just jump up in the air and land in a similar spot over and over again. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 ZenSensei.PNG|Zen Sensei up close ZenClone.PNG|Zen Sensei fighting with his Clones Zensenseislots.PNG|Zen Sensei in the boss slots Zen Sensei GW2 Boss Icon.png|His icon Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Zen Sensei BfN.png|Zen Sensei in ''PvZ: Battle for Neighborville Zen Sensei defeated.png|Zen Sensei defeated in the mission "Fight Zentrification" Zen Sensei's Goatee.png|Zen Sensei's Goatee maxresdefault (2).jpg|Zen Sensei up close Trivia *He is called Sensei Explody-Boom in the starting dialogue for the Plant mission "Fireworks of the Ancients." *He is referred to as "Zen Master" in the Zombie quest "Ancient Knowledge." **Before the said quest ends, Zen Master makes various references to the Star Wars franchise. ***The phrase "May Brains be with you" is a reference to the well-known line "May the Force be with you." *According to the Zombie quest from the Quest Board named "Vanquisher of Roses," the Zen Sensei does not have a good sense of smell, which makes him sad. *He might be a reference to Pat Morita's character Kesuke Miyagi in the 1984 film The Karate Kid. *He and Baron von Bats are the only bosses that do not appear in the Backyard Battleground (except for in the beta version) *His clones cannot use all of his abilities, only the Energy Ball and his regular three punch combo. *His clones have far less health than him, and disappear in a puff of smoke when vanquished. **However, they still cannot be swallowed or eaten by any Chomper. **He is the first Zombie that can clone himself, with the second being Impfinity. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2